It's Meme, Not Me Me!
by TheChickWhoHatesChic
Summary: Logan moves to London for her winter holiday fun, Meeting Dan & Phil, Logan slowly starts liking them, then blushing, then- Whilst in America, Logan loves Smosh! Anthony, Ian and even Mari! She's started to fall for Dan, Phil, Ian AND Anthony, Who will she choose? And When?
1. Chapter 1

All The Youth Is Gone

I looked out my apartment window, Winter in London, how pleasant. It's my first holiday away from home in America. Although my accent is Australian. I started to draw the city, covered in snow, then all of my favourite video game characters. I logged into my computer and watched Dick Figures for the next hour before I heard two boys talking: "Come on! Come on! We're going to be late!" One said, "Phil, calm down. We'll be there in time." The other said. I peeked out my door, "Hello?" I said, they froze, in awkward positions. "Hey! Um..." One of them coughed, he had tree-bark brown hair and darker than black eyes, the other had jet-black hair and the most hypnotic blue eyes. "Um..." The brunette coughed, "I am Dan... This is Phil." He choked; Phil gave me a crooked smile and awkwardly waved. "O...kay then, I'm Logan." I said; I had long light pink hair and bright green/chestnut eyes; Of course they'd look at me funny. "So...Um... Haven't seen you in the building before..." Dan muttered, "Yeah! I'm just staying here for the holidays." I smiled, Phil blushed then turned his head, "We...We're just heading to Radio 1" Dan smirked, "Really? Wow, well... Good luck whatever you're doing." I smiled closing the door. I turned and fell, leaning my back against the wall, sighing. "Who are they?" I spoke to myself, in my mind I expected them to knock on the door and yell: "DAN AND PHIL!" But no... Sadly my humour stays with me. I flipped open my phone and watched the latest 'Smosh' video. God, Ian and Anthony are so cute and hilarious. I decided to look Dan and Phil up on YouTube too, just for laughs. 'Danisnotonfire' and 'AmazingPhil' wow, they _were_ internet famous. I sighed and closed my phone; I called up my friends back in America, "Hey Logan! How are you?" Hannah asked, "Is it good so far in London?" Hunter chuckled, "Hey guys, its cool. It's snowing! But I do miss you." I sighed, "Don't worry Logan!" Hannah comforted, "Yeah, just TinyChat us, okay?" Hunter suggested, "Yeah." I smiled, "Later Guys." I said, "Bye." Both said as I shut my phone. I sighed; this is going to be a long holiday.

I went out shopping in a head-band and a 'Sleeping with Sirens' Tank top, also some torn jeans and blue vans. I just left my hair down and grabbed my 'Spiderman' wallet... Man am I nerdy. I walked to the local grocery store, on my way Dan and Phil rushed down, "Phil! Keep the camera steady!" Dan said running backwards, they both crashed into me. "My Liver..." I said clenching where my liver is, "My Gut!" Phil complained grabbing his stomach, "Oh my head, My Fucking head!" Dan cursed; Dan suddenly looked behind him, "Logan? God! We're so sorry!" Dan apologised, "I think I'll need a liver transplant but otherwise, yeah. You're forgiven." I sighed, Phil offered me to grab his hand, I waved in his face, signalling _"No need"_ And got myself up. I dusted myself off and grabbed my wallet again.

I continued to walk downstairs until I got to the market. "Hello?" I said behind a girl, for she was in my way. "Huh?" She said turning around. It was Bree! Bree moved from America to London a few months ago, I completely forgot! "Logan?" She said squinting her eyes, I nodded excitedly; Bree pulled me in for a hug, "Oh Bree! It's been a long time!" I said happily, "Grocery shopping?" She asked cheekily, "Yep." I smiled, "I was just going there, I'll walk with you" Bree insisted, "Sure!" I smiled; we kept talking about our friends, Sleeping with Sirens, Pierce the Veil and other bands and also funny internet memes. Soon we spilt off to go buy our items, a Microwavable dinner, Jam, Nutella, Bread, Pasta, Wine and Tomato sauce. When I got to the register I paid and saw Bree wave on my way out. I happily sighed; maybe this holiday to London won't be _**hell**_ after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Sleeping with Sirens Montage

I walked home from the grocers and placed all the items in the fridge, I let out a deep sigh and plopped down onto my bed. I frantically searched for my iPod, once found, I put 'Let's Cheer to This' on, soon I was jamming out in my room. Then I heard a loud knock on my apartment door, I turned the volume down and walked to the door, my hand lay there, on the door-knob, not turning it... Was I scared? No, Was I stupid? I don't think so. It was just an urge to hold the handle and do... well... **NOTHING**. Another knock, "Its Dan." The voice said, in my heart I knew it was him. I took a deep sigh and opened the door, "Hey." I said, a fake smile plastered on my face, he looked at me confusingly, like: _Why are you smiling?_ I gulped down hard, "Um, Phil and I were wondering if you'd like to come to dinner with a few London YouTubers, even Smosh will be there!" He smiled, "Oh... I'm not a Youtuber." I choked; he nodded, "Indeed... But I just thought..." He muttered, "I'll come." I said giving up, he slid an invitation into my hand and walked back up another flight of stairs. I tore open the invitation and read it, "At De Suave? That Fancy Italian place?" I spoke to myself; I shook my head and plugged my iPod into my stereo and danced madly to: 'Fuck You' pop goes Punk Volume 4, Sung by Sleeping with Sirens!

Time flies fast eh? Soon it was time to go to that weird dinner, I just put on a large strapless SWS shirt, they only had one size left, and I tied a belt around the waist and put torn stockings on. I added a pair of Black converses to finish the deal. I decided to put a 'Steel Panther' song on while I walked to the Italian Restaurant. The temperature was quite hot for winter... And for Snow. When I entered the restaurant I saw, Dan and Phil, Smosh, RPGMinx, Necroscope86 and ChaoticMonki! Phil waved politely and I took a seat, Minx turned to Cry and whispered something to him, "Who are you?" Cry said in his always, seductive voice. "My name is Logan." I gulped down. "You don't sound British, where do you come from?" Ian asked, "Oh, my accent is Australian but I'm originally from New York." I smiled; everyone looked at each-other, "Your servings, Guests." The Italian waiter said dropping plates with food down, "You ordered for me?" I asked, Dan nodded, "We kinda looked up your Facebook profile and found out your favourite food was pasta." Dan smiled, "Awh thanks. And WHAT!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, the waiter walked over, and "Problem?" He said snarkily; I gulped down, "No sir." I said, then I whisper-yelled, "Guys! Do you know how creepy that is!?" Dan and Phil nodded sadly, I sighed, "But thanks..." I pouted, Necro smirked, "Dan, Phil and Lo-" Minx shut Nerco's mouth, I glared at him and ate my dinner, and we talked about video games, music and YouTube for hours! It was a night to remember, for sure. When I walked home Ian and Anthony ran to me, "Logan!" They yelled, "Huh?" I said, turning around. "Dan tells us your fans of us." Ian puffed, "Want our autographs?" Anthony asked, this was it! My dream! My eyes gleamed, "S...sure." I smiled; I got out My 'Shut Up!' Phone cover and they signed it, Oh... It looked perfect~

After that amazing experience I took a shower to think everything over, for all I know I could jump on Fresh and tell Hannah and Maggie everything that's happened. I mean it's not like it was a date. I was with other YouTubers.

When I got out of the shower I put on my pyjamas and just lied in my bed listening to music, suddenly it started to rain, "The cold weather in London sucks ass." I groaned, but the sound of the rain was enough to put me to sleep. I needed to think, Dan and Phil are nice and Smosh is even better! But I'm no Youtuber... Not yet at least.


End file.
